The Stripper and the Businessman
by alicemorganss
Summary: "Arthur, this isn't a suggestion or a request, this is an order, to the one superior you have to follow" the DNI said, sitting in his office's other visitors chair. Arthur and Joan go undercover. Arthur/Joan. Post season one.


A/N: I do not own the characters, I just play with them.

* * *

He sat alone at the table in the crowded bar, paying no attention to the goings on behind him. Instead he waited, swirling the last finger of his scotch around the melting ice in his glass. Lifting the glad up to his lips, he saw the lights dim around him. Taking the last pull of his drink he made a face as the scotch burned his throat. He wasn't used to this cheap stuff anymore, wishing it was the bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue he had at home in the liquor cabinet, he raised his glass, signaling for another.

She watched him from the corner of the curtain and smiled, he looked the part. Even though they both hadn't been in the field for a while, they seemed to be succeeding. She had once told him he didn't have the feel for fieldwork anymore, but turns out she was wrong. It was just like reliving the time before they became the directors of the agency, before they had to hang their hat, and leave the green operatives doing what they did best, go undercover.

He wasn't surprised when the DNI called him into his office to talk about a potential new threat. After all, it happens regularly, just another day at the job. What he was surprised at was what the DNI wanted to happen with the case.

-flashback-

_"Arthur, this isn't a suggestion or a request, this is an order, to the one superior you have to follow" the DNI said, sitting in his office's other visitors chair._

_"Sir, with all due respect, the lack of fieldwork as of late" Arthur began, leaning back in his own chair._

_"It's like riding a bike, Arthur. You'll be fine, she'll be fine" the DNI interrupted._

_"Why us" Arthur asked, motioning to the file he held in his hand._

_"Because the new threat likes to go to upper class stripper joints. And because of that hiring unfreeze, most of the agents able to do fieldwork are in their 20s and 30s, they don't really fit the type" the DNI told him._

_Arthur shook his head slightly and looked up at his boss._

_"Fine" he said dejectedly._

_"Good, I'm glad you agree. Now get the hell out of my office and go tell your wife what she's just won" the DNI clapped Arthur on the shoulder and moved out of the chair, moving to go and sit behind his desk again._

_Arthur got up with a sigh and held the file in his hands tight, wishing the DNI could deal with telling Joan, himself._

-end flashback-

As his other round of scotch was brought, he looked around the club inconspicuously and checked his watch. According to the sources, the man liked the ten o'clock showcase. Not that Arthur knew what that meant, but this was the meeting time that was arranged, so here he was, sipping his scotch and wondering how this op was going to go down.

She was back behind the curtain, sitting in her dressing room on the couch, staring at herself in the mirror. Pulling the robe sash tighter, she was suddenly self-conscious. She had specifically requested when she found out about this assignment that they would have deep cover rules, therefore they would be acting on their own, no video surveillance, no wires, just the intuition of two highly seasoned officers. Still, the thought of other men seeing her practically naked gave her the chills. At least she would have Arthur with her, if she had to rely on someone under her command, she would feel a lot more awkward. She smiled, thinking back to the day she told her favorite agents under her command why she wouldn't be available for a few days.

-flashback-

_The DPD had just finished the morning briefings, everyone had gathered in the conference room and gave their speeches to Joan about what they were doing to handle the various threats._

_"Annie, Jai, Auggie, could I see you for a moment" Joan said as she neatly stacked the folders in front of her._

_The three officers stayed in their seats as the other occupants filed out one by one, closing the door as the last person exited._

_"I have been given a mission straight from the DNI" she began._

_Annie looked up in excitement, Jai and Auggie slouched in their chairs._

_"Who's he recruited this time" Auggie asked._

_"Me" Joan said, looking at the stunned expressions on everyone's faces._

_"More like both Arthur and I" she began, "Apparently they needed someone that looked older for the undercover parts, so he's asked Arthur and I to fill in."_

_"And you're telling us because" Jai asked._

_"We'll be going in, but neither of us can be wearing wires. Somehow we need the place surveilled. Auggie, can you come up with something that's do-able?" Joan asked._

_"What about handlers" Jai looked her in the eye as Auggie got up and walked back to the tech department._

_"This is where you two come in," she noted, standing up and coming around the stand in back of her chair._

_"It will be like a deep cover situation, meaning no contact" Joan began, "But you two can monitor the outside of the place, monitor the recordings, but you will look out of place in this place" she concluded cryptically._

_"Can we be any more cryptic" Annie said under her breath._

_Joan chose not to here the statement and glanced down at the wooden surface of the table._

_"That all" Jai said, standing up._

_Joan nodded her head and Annie and Jai both left the room, leaving Joan in her own thoughts._

-end flashback-

Joan looked at the clock and sighed, it was show time.

Arthur saw a shadow cross behind him and then sit down in front of him.

"Caleb Roberts" the shadowy man asked, taking off his trench coat.

Arthur put his scotch down and nodded.

"Neil Gomez" Arthur asked.

The man nodded.

"Ever been to one of these things," Neil asked.

Arthur shook his head and gestured with his head to ask the same.

"Oh yeah" Neil said, "I love these places. More upper class than your regular joint."

Arthur nodded as an acknowledgment.

"What's your preference" Neil asked.

"Blonde" Arthur told him, "Au natural, no bottle blondes."

"Same here man" Neil said, getting the attention of the barkeeper.

Neil gestured two with his fingers and turned back to Arthur.

"So, you want a private show, we can talk business in there" he asked.

Arthur shrugged, pretending to think about it.

"Sure" Arthur relented, watching the bar keep bring two more scotches.

"Excellent" Neil said, "There's a new chick here, I think she'll fit your type cast."

Arthur leaned back in his chair and finished off his watered down scotch from before, it was going to be a long night.

-flashback-

_"We've been talking to him via a internet site for anti-American supporters" the DNI began, motioning for Joan and Arthur to take a seat at the two chairs in front of his desk. "In these files is everything you need to know about Neil Gomez" passing Arthur and Joan two folders._

_Joan opened hers and flipped through the information, Arthur chose to keep his closed._

_"Problems, Arthur" the Director asked._

_"How come we are only being read in now" Arthur began, "Joan is head of the DPD. I think an anti-American group falls under the category of Domestic Protection, wouldn't you say?"_

_"This is true, but up until now they have only made empty threats. They were reaching out, looking for a supplier, and we thought we could infiltrate" the Director said._

_"Why now" Joan asked, flipping her folder closed. "If you think they are harmless, why are Arthur and I going in."_

_"Its only a matter of time before they do start carrying out their threats. We have had multiple operatives following this group for months, and they are getting worried. Therefore, we need to nip this in the bud."_

_Joan nodded to herself and looked over at Arthur._

_He sat quietly in his chair, staring at the Director carefully._

_"Arthur" Joan said softly._

_Arthur broke his gaze and turned to his wife, a question in his eye._

_"Are you up for it" she asked him._

_"Its not like we really have much choice" he hinted at the man sitting in front of them, watching their every move. "I just don't like the meeting place."_

_"I agree, its not something that is an everyday occurrence, but it is the leaders favorite hang out, so we have a better chance of getting information out of him if he's in his comfort zone" the Director told them._

_"I don't like it anymore than you, Arthur" Joan said, "But we have to get rid of this threat."_

_Arthur studied her, noting her rigid posture, no doubt thinking of their past operations._

_He relented and turned back to the Director._

_"Fine, set the meeting up, we'll be there" he said, standing up and leaving the room, knowing Joan would only be a few steps behind him._

_This would be over in mere days, he thought to himself as he heard the click of her heels following him down the deserted hallway, days._

-end flashback-

She stood outside the door with another woman who worked at the club. Unconsciously she tugged on the ends of the white long sleeved blouse she was wearing. Apparently the guy she and Arthur were getting the information from had a thing for the professional businesswomen.

The other woman beside her pushed open the door and Joan followed in behind her, the black thigh high stiletto boots clicking against the hardwood floor as she entered the dimmed room.

"Ladies" the man said, Joan instantly recognized him from the file, "welcome."

Joan and her companion nodded.

The man, Neil, looked back at Arthur and asked him a question, but the pounding of her heart in her ears made her unable to hear the question.

Suddenly her feet were moving on their own violation and she stood in front of her husband, and she turned her head slightly to take in the scene.

They were alone, but Arthur was giving her a warning glance, they were most likely being watched somehow by Neil.

"I suppose we should get down to business," Joan whispered.

Arthur nodded slightly and put his hands in his lap, not knowing what else to do with them.

She began by unbuttoning her blouse partially, showcasing a deep violet lace push up, complete with a small bow in the center.

"See anything you like," she asked, her voice lowered to a whisper.

"Maybe" Arthur said, playing coy.

He reached for her as she moved closer to him.

"You know the rules, no touching," she chastised.

Arthur shook his head and put his hands in his lap again.

She put her hands on either side of his shoulders, leaning down to bring her face to face with him.

"What did you find out," she asked, nodding for his consent to touch her.

He brought his hands up the edge of her blouse, tugging it slightly to bring her closer to him. Undoing the buttons from the end, upwards he was pleasantly surprised when the blouse fell open and revealed the whole bra he had gotten a sneak peek of earlier.

"Later" he answered knowing the room was bugged by the agency, and probably Neil as well.

She smiled coyly and ran one of her hands down his chest, pushing him back into the chair and she stood up straight.

"No cameras right" she whispered.

He nodded and watched her, his eyes widening in the dim light.

She raised one of her boot-clad feet in between his legs on the chair.

He got the gesture and brought his hands up to the zipper, tugging on in until the zipper started to unzip. As the leather material fanned away from her legs, he brought his other hand to her bare leg and followed his hand that was undoing the zipper.

In theory, it was to make sure the boot came off smoothly, but really, his favorite part of his wife's body was her legs. They were strong, like the rest of her, and she stood in heels everyday for long periods of time, which in his opinion, has given her the perfect muscle definition.

As he came to the end of the zipper, he lifted her foot and took off the boot, tossing it aside and feeling her hands come down on his shoulders to steady herself as she switched feet.

"I can feel him watching" Joan said quietly as she leaned over Arthur, whispering into his ear.

"Then we should act like we're enjoying this" Arthur whispered back, smirking as his wife pulled back to look at him. He ignored her and started undoing her other boot.

He gave the same treatment to this leg as he did the other, and started moving his hand back up to her thigh just as she removed her bare leg from his chair.

Standing up straight, she walked around the chair, now standing directly behind him.

She put her hands on his shoulder and squeezed them gently before moving her hands down his arms and back up them.

She leaned into the back of the chair and as she leaned over to whisper in his ear, he turned his head to face hers slightly, getting a whiff of the shampoo she used.

"This is just like Brussels," she whispered and she felt more than saw the slight shiver she had created in her husband at the mention of that city.

"At least in Brussels you let me touch you," he countered, his breath hot against her neck.

She smiled coyly and moved around to the front of the chair, swinging her legs onto either side of his and putting her hands on the back of his chair.

His arms automatically went to her waist and she tisked at him.

He smiled sheepishly removed his hands slowly, his fingers caressing the exposed skin of her hips.

She pressed her cheek against his and smiled while whispering for him to remove her skirt she wore.

His hands fumbled around her hips, looking for a clasp, or a zipper of some sort. He raised an eyebrow as he encountered Velcro.

"Classy, right" she laughed in his ear.

She heard the classic rip as the Velcro became separated, and the skirt was dropped to the floor beside her.

She finally stood astride him in nothing but a crisp, white blouse and matching deep violet push up and matching lace hipster panties.

He ignored the rules and his hands came to her waist, bringing her to sit astride him, and he reached the small of her back, bringing her even closer.

She moved her arms from the back of his chair to his chest and lamely tried to push him away.

"I like you better in my shirts" he told her as he caught her eye.

She smiled as she reminisced on the days she would slip into his shirt and nothing more, lounging around before they had to go to work.

"They are softer," she told him, smiling.

Just as he moved his hands to take off the blouse, the door opened.

He moved instinctively and pressed her against him, trying to shield her from danger.

As the figure stepped in they both took notice it was Neil.

"Caleb" Neil said stepping closer to Joan and Arthur.

"You know you shouldn't touch the merchandise" he told Arthur, giving Joan a look over.

Joan began to button up the blouse, feeling dirtied by the look from Neil.

"Here you go sweetheart," Neil said, tossing a wad of cash at her. "We got some business to get through, you mind."

Joan shook her head, and reached for the money, getting up from Arthur's lap and reaching for her skirt.

"You can keep the boots boys," she told them, quickly moving from the room and shutting the door behind her.

She leaned against the door and let out a sigh. Moving back to the dressing room quickly she let the blouse fall to the floor and got back into her robe.

Moving to the small drink cart by the door she pulled out the bottle of whiskey. Looking at the label she noticed it was the cheap stuff, but there wasn't much else. Pouring a finger of scotch she swallowed it in one and felt the burn in move down her throat to her belly.

Moving back to her wardrobe she slipped on her sundress and trench coat, sliding into her heels and grabbed her bag to head home. Her work was done, now she had to wait for Arthur.

The cold air hit his face and he realized it was a crisp evening in DC. Inside it was warm, but now that he was outside, he put his overcoat on.

"Thank you for your business, Caleb" Neil said.

Arthur nodded as he fixed the collar on his trench coat.

"It was all my pleasure, Neil" Arthur said.

"I'll have my people contact your people then" Neil said.

"Any day this week" Arthur told him.

Neil nodded and a car pulled up in front of them. The driver quickly moved to the door and opened as Neil moved to the car.

"Have a good night," Neil said, ducking in.

Arthur waved his hand in thanks and watched as the driver shut the door and gave him a nod.

Arthur recognized the driver as one of the men under Joan's command, but he couldn't recall his name. Apparently the DNI had gotten enough information from the tap inside the room, he though to himself briefly.

As another town car pulled up beside him he watched pulled the door open and saw Jai Wilcox in the seat next to the empty one.

"Arthur" Jai greeted as Arthur got into the car and closed the door.

"Jai, I'm surprised to see you" Arthur mentioned, feeling the car lurch forward.

"I'm just here to report what the DNI said back to you" Jai began, "Apparently he thinks we have enough information to hold him for treason."

"The mission was successful then," Arthur noted.

"I believe the Director used _resounding success_, thanks to the two of you" Jai quoted.

Arthur smiled to himself and he and Jai sat in silence the rest of the way to McLean.

As the driver turned onto the private road that led to Arthur's abode, he loosened the tie from around his neck and unbuttoned his collar.

When they pulled into the driveway, Jai handed Arthur and folder of information.

"Congratulations" Jai said as Arthur opened the door.

Arthur nodded got out, shutting the car door behind him and watched the town car drive off.

He smiled to himself as he walked to the front door, turns out he hadn't lost too much touch over the years flying a desk.

Arthur opened the front door and saw the house lights were dimmed to the lowest setting.

Needing another drink he moved to his study to grab his bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue. It seemed like a perfect occasion to crack open one of the bottles Joan had bought him over the years.

Looking at his cabinet he noticed his bottles were gone. Checking the bottom drawer of his desk, where they could have been put from the last party, he found a post-it on the top sheet of paper in his wife's familiar handwriting.

Following the instructions on the note, he dropped everything at the front door, locking it and moving up the stairs to their bedroom.

Pushing the door open, he took in the site in front of him.

Moving to her side of the bed he sat down on the edge, taking off his shoes and then he ran a hand through her hair, she stirred and opened her eyes.

"Arthur" she rasped.

"Yeah, its me" he said, playing with the ends of her hair.

She sat up slowly, the bed sheet falling from her grasp and revealing one of his button downs.

He smiled and leaned into kiss her.

She hummed into his mouth and ran her hands through his hair, messing up the perfectly coiffed hair.

Moving her hands down from his hair to his shoulders, she moved them to his chest, her quick hands moving under his suit jacket and moving it off his shoulders to pool behind him.

She smiled against his mouth and moved her head so their foreheads touched as they paused to take a breath.

Moving her nimble fingers to his dress shirt, she expertly undid each button and undid the remnants of the tie hanging loosely from his neck.

He pushed her back against the pillows, crawling onto the bed himself, hovering over her as he captured her lips with hers as she let out a laugh.

Moving his lips against hers he captured both of her hands in his and held them above her head.

Brushing his nose against hers as he peppered her with quick kisses to her lips, she smiled.

"What," he asked, not giving her a chance to respond as his lips descended on hers.

"Nothing" she mumbled.

He moved his lips from her mouth to her neck, his tongue darting out and tasting her skin.

She moaned as he continued to trail kisses along her neck.

Moving her head towards his, she captured his lips in hers and took his bottom lip against her teeth, scraping against it slightly as she released it.

She heard the moan in the back of his throat surface and smirked to herself.

As she felt he was momentarily distracted, she hooked a leg to his waist and moved to flip them, now she lay atop him.

She smirked as she saw his astonished face.

"Turnabout is fair play," he whispered against her cheek, moving to attend to the other side of her neck.

He suddenly moved to sit up with her and her legs automatically moved to wrap around his waist, her arms around his shoulders.

He smirked against her neck and kept the laughter at bay.

Moving his hands to the front of her shirt, he undid each button like he did in the club, and he noticed she still wore the bra and panties from earlier.

He raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

Quickly divesting her of the dress shirt she wore, he left her in only the bra and panties.

She kissed him and pushed him back onto the bed, releasing her legs and arms from the grip she had on him, she moved her hands to cup his face and she found she was being rolled back under him yet again.

Without releasing the kiss, he quickly divested himself of his shirt and tie, leaving only his pants.

"Someone's overdressed," she said against his lips.

"Or someone's under dressed" he retaliated.

She lifted a perfectly sculpted eyebrow and he cut off her retort by pressing his lips against hers again.

She fumbled slightly, moving her hands from his face to the waistband of his pants, she undid the belt and button, the zipper coming last in the set.

Hooking her legs around his hips again she improvised and slid his pants down as her legs moved down and off his hips.

She smirked as he released her lips and stared at her.

"Tricky" he whispered.

"I thought so," she told him.

He began to nibble her neck again, moving down the column of her throat to the valley between her breasts.

She laughed aloud and the laugh turned to a moan as he began to nip as well as kiss the trail he was making down her body.

As he moved back up her collarbone, he hit a particularly sensitive spot. She moaned and her hips moved off the bed, colliding into his.

"Arthur" she moaned.

He hit the spot again as her hips hit the bed, and she wrapped her legs against his hips, crossing her ankles lightly and she pressed her hips against his.

"Arthur" she tried again.

He pressed her hips back onto the bed with his, and ground himself against her, smiling against her neck as she moaned loudly.

He moved his attention back to her lips and one of his hands snaked under her and unclasped the bra.

Releasing her from one more article of clothing, he moved to lavish attention on the newly exposed skin of his wife.

As her breathing became shallow and her hips pressed against his in a constant rhythm, he moved his lips back to hers, capturing the small moans coming passing through her lips.

He moved one of his hands to come between them and pushed her panties over her hips, her ankles uncrossing and flinging them somewhere across the room as he divested himself of his own undergarment.

He kissed her lips softly, scraping his teeth gently across them as he nipped her lips ever so slightly.

He heard her whimper slightly and he grabbed a hold of both of her hands again, feeling her squeeze her fingers with his as he buried himself in her.

She adjusted her position below him slightly and she kissed him, taking advantage of her upper hand.

He started out slow, readjusting to their new change in position and lavished attention wherever he could get.

As her breathing increased in speed and shorter breaths, he picked up the pace, feeling her nails dig into the back of his hand.

"Arthur" she gasped into his ear as he nipped the side of her neck.

He could feel her on the brink of the edge, her muscles squeezing against him each time he moved.

Picking up the pace one more time, he captured her lips with his again and swallowed her cry in an open mouthed kiss.

Not far behind her, he waited until she came down off her high to finish himself.

As they lay together, he rolled the over to his side of the bed so she laid mostly a top him.

She nuzzled her nose into his neck and drew a nameless pattern against his chest with her fingertips.

Grabbing a hold of her fingers, he intertwined them with his.

She let out a contented breath against his neck and he smiled, moving to kiss the top of her head.

Kicking the sheet up and grabbing a hold of it, she covered the both of them and tucked herself close to his side.

"Love you," she whispered drowsily.

"I love you," he said, kissing her hand still linked with his.

He listened to her breathing even out, and realized she had gone back to sleep.

Moving to turn the light off, he noticed that the small table on his side of the bed had his missing bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue and two tumblers.

Smiling to himself he turned off the light, he supposed his wife still held the upper hand on him.

One day, he would get the upper hand back, one day he thought to himself as he slid into sleep next to his wife.

fin.


End file.
